


I need to get me some of that (self-preservation)

by sassystuckystan



Series: A Bucky's Work is Never Done. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles after though, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Spanking, read the end notes if you are concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystuckystan/pseuds/sassystuckystan
Summary: Rosie decides to go against orders during a dangerous mission against Doom and his latest creation, endangering her life in the process. Bucky has already spent years keeping a certain stubborn Captain from acting recklessly. What’s one more brat to deal with?Or Bucky seriously has his hands full.





	I need to get me some of that (self-preservation)

**Author's Note:**

> Check endnotes if unwanted punishment might trigger you to make sure this is a suitable piece for you.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Rosie huffs trying to get her thick curly hair out of her eyes as she is dragged from the bathroom, clad in a t-shirt and panties. She had not gotten a chance to put on pants but at this rate, she probably wouldn’t have them on too long anyway. She jerks her arm trying to shake her bicep out of Bucky’s hold. It's useless, he is much stronger than is, especially when he is angry. 

And boy did he seem angry 

In hindsight, Rosie muses to herself, she knew this was coming for several reasons. During the mission debrief Bucky had seemed especially hostile towards her after Wanda reported in that she had to leave her post to come help Rosie out (read: save) when the androids overtook her. Rosie had thought she had a clear path to take down the majority of the bots but she miscalculated. While that is on her, she almost died in her efforts to save the team, and you know, the world. Bucky could cut her some slack. 

The second and much more annoying reason Rosie knew this was coming was she hasn't been over Bucky's knee in approximately 72 hours so naturally she had it coming one way or another. It's not that she misbehaved often per say. She just had a tendency to not listen to Bucky very well. Or really at all. She's working on it. 

Reason three she knew this was coming was when she was running out of the conference room on the 19th floor to head up to their floor she could practically feel Bucky shooting daggers at her back as she boarded the elevator and begged JARVIS to take her up before Bucky could reach the doors. 

Passing through the hall, heading towards the den, Bucky tightens his grip on her arm, unfazed by her attempts at escaping. “Being invested in your safety and well-being is ridiculous now? Gee the world really has changed.” They pass the kitchen just as Bucky snarks, “You hear that Stevie? Rosie says that being concerned about you two stubborn morons is ridiculous!”

Steve, fresh from his own shower after the debrief, continues on making lunch in the kitchen, not bothering to respond to Bucky’s remarks. He usually tries to stay out of it when Bucky is on this particular warpath. Most likely to save his own ass. 

“Please, Bucky I’m not in the mood for this today. I didn’t even do anything wrong!” Rosie whines as they reach the den, Bucky rounding the sofa quickly making her trip over her feet.

“You almost got yourself killed!” Bucky reminds her and none too gently yanks her across his lap as he sits himself down on the sofa.

“You saying I can’t fucking handle myself?" Rosie snaps easily on the defensive despite knowing how true what Bucky just said is. "This ain’t the forties bud. Woman don’t have to act like useless dames anymore. I am a part of the team just like everyone else, I was chosen for this on my own merit.” She continues to protest bitterly.

Bucky just rolls his eyes, not buying into his lover's drama.

“That’s not what this is about. You’re a very capable woman, who is currently acting like a stubborn brat.” He says exhaling a long-suffering sigh, situating her across his muscled thighs. “You couldn't even make it a week without ending up across my lap. What is it gonna take to get through to you?" Rosie doesn't answer, despite knowing that Bucky probably expected something out of her. "Who was leading the mission?” He asks instead, tearing her panties down, exposing her ass to him.

“That hardly matters.” She gasps.

Smack

“Wrong answer, try again.”

“You!” She squeals, conceding.

Smack

“And who told you stay with Natasha?”

“Bucky please, I was just trying-“

“Answer. Me.” He says, punctuating each word with a sharp spank.

“Y-you!” Another squeal.

“Do you have the right to question direct orders from someone who is leading a mission? To outright disobey me?” He says followed by another hard smack.

“No!” She cries out fruitlessly. Wrong answer, right answer, he still spanks her with the same fever.

“No,” he agrees, setting a steady rhythm of spanks to her upturned bottom. “You went after that group of androids all by yourself and if Wanda hadn’t noticed they overpowered you and saved your ass, you would’ve been captured or worse by now. Not to mention you left Natasha, your teammate, vulnerable.”

Rosie flinches at his words, stinging almost as much as the thrashing he was delivering to her backside: Had she really put Natasha in danger? Surely she was okay, right? Rosie shakes her head. Bucky was just trying to make her feel bad. 

Probably. Hopefully.

“Natasha wasn’t vulnerable, she was fine. Don’t try to guilt me.” She grits out as the rain of smacks falls on her ass a little harder. “You’re being dramatic, let me go!” She fights.

“Dramatic!” Bucky hisses, landing a particularly harsh smack where Rosie’s ass meets her thigh causing her to shriek. “You could’ve died! If being dramatic keeps you from being an idiot then I’m gonna be dramatic all over this ass until you get it through your thick skull that you need to stop putting yourself in unnecessary danger!”

“Oh my god please Bucky I get it just stop.” Rosie moans, kicking her legs out as the pain starts to build.

Bucky pays no mind to her movements or pleading and simply tosses a leg over hers and continues the assault on her cheeks. “Since you want to call me dramatic let’s pull out all the stops. Steve get me the wooden spoon.” He calls to the other man in the kitchen.

That has Rosie’s full attention. She starts kicking harder, trying to get away from Bucky.

“Please Bucky no, I get it okay! I put myself in danger, please not the spoon!”

Bucky lets out a humorless laugh. “Oh no I’m being dramatic, I need a prop to truly engage my audience and let her know I’m done with her bullshit.” He says sarcastically while laying smacks on Rosie’s upper thighs making her buck and wiggle in pain over his knee.

“I have had it up to here with brats who do whatever they want with no regard for their safety. I thrashed the hell out of Steve’s ass nearly every day when we were in our twenties for putting himself in unnecessary danger. If I have to tan your ass every day until you start having some self-preservation I will Rosemary.” 

As childish and cliche as it may be, the use of her full name makes her realize just how serious he was. He almost never called her by it anymore as he knew how uncomfortable it made her. It would be like her calling him James. 

Steve walks into the den and hands Bucky the wooden spoon, briefly locking eyes with Rosie. He gives her a sympathetic look. She shoots him pleading eyes, telepathically begging him to help her. He just shakes his head, his eyes holding a gleam of amusement in them as he quickly leaves the room, the bastard. 

Just you wait till you do something stupid, she thinks to herself, I’ll be the first one to throw you under the bus you star spangled asshole.

A crack of the wooden spoon across her ass brings her back from her thoughts.

“How many do you think you deserve? I'll give you a hint, there is a wrong answer.” Bucky says, rubbing the spoon in a small circle where he just brought it down.

“I don’t deserve any-“

Smack smack smack

“Ahhhh okay-“ Bucky continues bringing the spoon down, alternating between the same two spots the jerk, “fuck 25! I don’t know!”

“At least you tried.” He chuckles, bringing the spoon down sharply, “I am thinking more than double that since you wanted to be such a disrespectful brat.” He says in that voice that Rosie hates. The voice that holds an air of finality, authority more like, and really solidifies just how screwed her bottom is.

“You’re gonna get 60,” He starts, “20 for leaving Natasha, 20 for putting yourself at risk and disobeying me, and 20 for acting like a brat, talking back, and being a general pain in my ass.” 

“Bucky that’s too much! Please, I am sorry!” She cries out, wiggling to trying once again to escape the punishment.

“Well,” Bucky begins, cracking the spoon on her left ass cheek, “You’re right that it is a lot. Be a dear and count them for me?” He says, the smug bastard, bringing the spoon down on her left cheek again.

“Fuck!” She hisses out, her body really tensing over his thigh. She can’t even let herself appreciate how muscular and thick they have been becoming.

“Let me rephrase that.” He says bringing the spoon down on the center of her right cheek. “It doesn’t count if you don’t say the number. You lose count we start over. I don’t care how long this takes Rosemary.” He brings the spoon down again.

“One!” She shouts tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. How can she take even one more? He’s already given her so many with his hand and like a half dozen with the spoon. Her ass is throbbing and they haven’t even started.

“Good, so you do know how to listen. What. A. Concept.” He snarks giving her 3 more blows on her right cheek in rapid succession.

“Two, thREE, FOUR AH FUCK FUCK!” She cries, tears running down her face and making her hair stick to her cheeks. 

Bucky is smart; he knows how to make a spanking unbearable. He has had plenty of practice on Steve when they were younger and knows what spots he can target to cause intense pain with minimal damage. Rosie hates when he spanks her far more than on the rare occasions Steve has to. Steve likes to build it up, bring you to the point of it being unbearable and then toe the line until she "sees things his way”. 

Bucky’s spankings are way past the line. He stops occasionally to rub some of the pain away but he wants her to feel like every spanking was the worst she's ever had. He hates having to put her or Steve over his knee and hopes to make it so bad it will make them think twice.

It doesn’t work but he can dream.

With the alternative being losing one of them, he’d rather they hated him and not be able to sit for a week and still be alive to annoy him. 

Which is the track Rosie is currently on.

“Ahhh please Buck, five s-six SEVEN-“

“You brought this on yourself, Rosie. I refuse to allow you to put yourself or anyone else on the team in danger. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.”

He continues raining the blows down on her abused cheeks stopping only briefly when Rose started squirming too much.

“Stay still! You are making this harder on yourself.” Bucky says, rubbing the base of her spine.

“B-bucky p-please! Stop! I’m sorry I won’t do it again, please.” She cried as he repositioned her to stop her squirming. 

“You can bet your red ass you won’t do it again.” He said bringing the spoon down hard on each upper thigh twice, letting her cry out ‘22’ ‘23’ before continuing to lecture her, “Because If this doesn’t deter you from being an idiot then maybe I need to start wearing out my belt on your behind.” He threatens.

“No Bucky, please no!” She sobs. 

“Then be a good girl and let’s finish this. You don’t need to keep count anymore.” Bucky relents, an act of mercy, and brings the spoon down rapidly over each enflamed cheek with a renewed vigor.

Bucky spanks her quick and hard, not giving her much time to recover from blows. He stops rubbing her between boughs of smacks altogether.

After the 43rd smack of the spoon, a particularly hard one, Rosie shrieks and starts wiggling violently, throwing her hand back to shield her poor bottom from the blows.

Bucky immediately stops. “Move your hand, Rosemary.”

“Please, Bucky! I learned my lesson.” Rosie cries earnestly.

“You have ten seconds to move it or else I’m taking off my belt and finishing your spanking with it.” He says, hardening his heart despite how bad he wants to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her tears away. 

“Pl-please Bucky.” She sobs voice shaking. 

He grabs her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and holds it off to the side, delivering seven quick spanks to her sit spots. After, he stops, giving her a few seconds to gather herself. 

“For these last 10, you are going to give me one thing you will do to avoid finding yourself across my lap again.” He says rubbing her cheeks, easing some of the burn. “And if you sass me you little brat, I’ll make you redo it.”

She nods jerkily, choking on a watery gasp. “I’m not a brat.” She argues lightly. 

Bucky rolls his eyes with a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“That’s exactly what a brat would say.”

“Maybe you’re a brat.” She retorts.

“You are not in any position to argue with me Rosie.” He says, failing to not let the fondness creep into the edges of his words. “Let’s get this over with.” He raises the spoon and brings it down where her cheek meets her ass.

“I will listen to you from now on!” She squeaks.

“Good. Next time you disobey me in the field I won’t wait till we get home. I’ll pull down those sexy leather pants right there and tan your ass in front of the team.” Bucky says as he brings the spoon down again.

“Fuck!” She cries, “I won’t put another teammate in danger!”

Smack

“I wo-won’t sass you!” She barely gets out. Bucky chuckles at that.

“That’s a blatant lie. We’ll see how long that lasts.” He concedes, smacking the spoon across both cheeks.

“I will try to stop sassing you!” She corrects hoping he’ll take it.

“Better.” He shrugs and brings the spoon down again. “Six more.”

“Ah Jesus! I’ll start taking better care of myself!” 

Smack

“I’ll listen to you!”

Smack

“Fuck, Bucky please.” She cries helplessly, legs kicking as her abused cheeks burn. “I will run my ideas by you guys before I do stupid shit!” 

Smack

“I will have s-self preservation! Or I’ll try to!” She cries miserably.

Bucky nods at that, giving her one last hard spank across the tops of her thighs.

“I just ask you make an honest effort.” He says reaching down to pull Rose into his arms. 

She sobs openly into his chest as he positions her on his sweatpant clad knee gently, mindful of her blistered cheeks. “Ssh shh it’s all over baby girl. You did very well.” He rubs her back for a few minutes, cuddling her close to his chest. 

Rosie lets herself be coddled and soothed, crying to the point of hiccuping into Bucky’s chest. The punishment was easily the worst in recent memory. Even worse than when she ran away, a story for another time, which resulted in her sleeping on her stomach for a week. It will be months before she stops feeling this one.

With tears still running down her face she looks up at him. “That really really hurt Bucky.” She pouts.

“I know,” He says in the same pouty fashion, running a hand through her hair, trying to help center her, “If I didn’t love you so much I wouldn’t bother.” He tells her, tucking a still damp lock of her long black hair behind her ear. “It hurts me to have to do this,"

“Not in the same place.” She grumbles. 

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even from yourself, you know that." Bucky says, still petting her hair. 

Rosie nods, "I know," thinking about how she would feel if Bucky or Steve decided to pull a stunt like she had. “I love you both so much. I’m sorry I don’t consider you and Steve when I make risky choices.” She sniffles, wiping her eyes, “I promise to try to do better.”

Bucky nods, kissing her forehead, holding her tight in his arms. “Thank you, baby. I’m glad you understand where I'm coming from.”

They sat on the couch for a few more minutes gently nuzzling one another before Steve came in and let them know lunch was ready whenever they were. With a peck on Bucky’s lips, Rosie went to their bedroom and grabbed a pair of Bucky’s old, worn sweatpants as they would be the only thing loose on her burning backside. Heading back into the kitchen she elected to stand at the breakfast bar while she ate her lunch, blushing a little when Steve offered to grab a pillow for her chair instead.

“No I’m good. Thanks, Stevie.” Rosie says embarrassed. “Those droids were crazy. Where did Doom get all the material to make so many?” She asks hoping to change the subject to something that didn't include the state of her ass.

Steve nodded his agreement around a forkful of his pasta. “It looked like he made them from spare Chitari parts all the way back from the invasion in New York.”

“I’m just pissed we can never seem to pin that bastard down. Poor Clint is gonna be benched for a while with some of his injuries. Things just kept tossing him around.” Bucky says dejectedly. 

It's killing Bucky to know his friend was injured, on a mission he was leading no less. It broke Bucky’s heart to see Clint laying on the table in the med-bay early that day. Rosie makes a note remind Bucky it isn't his fault Clint was hurt. 

“I tried getting a flash drive into one of them but it was useless. We could have done so much with that data.” Rosie pouts. “Was a little busy being thrown around myself.”

“One had me against a wall with this gun that looked like it was powered by the cube. Blast burned like a son of a bitch.” Steve agreed, gesturing to his side.

Bucky’s brows furrowed as he listened to Steve. “When did one get you against a wall? You were with me the whole time.” His tone shifting slightly.

Rosie looks up from her food noticing the shift immediately. She didn’t remember Steve mentioning an injury. Oh, this wasn’t going to bode well for Steve. She let herself smirk a little. The jerk had seemed awfully amused earlier at her expense.

“Yeah, Stevie when did that happen?” She asks innocently.

Steve's eyes snapped up to meet Bucky’s, as a flush started creeping up his neck. 

Trying to play it off Steve says, “Oh when I was helping Tony. Remember when y-you asked me to cover-“

“Yes, I remember asking you to cover Tony.” Bucky interrupts, “What I don’t remember is you reporting in any injuries when I asked the team during debriefing.”

“But I’m fine! Look the burn is mostly healed-“

“What do you mean mostly?! Your healing factor hasn’t taken care of it yet?” Bucky asks dropping his fork altogether. “It’s been 2 hours Steve! You should’ve said something during debriefing when you noticed it didn’t heal right away. You know the rules.”

“Bucky it doesn’t even hurt that bad. Stop treating me like a child.” Steve snaps back. 

“Good, if it doesn’t hurt that bad then you’ll be perfectly fine for the spanking you just earned yourself. Right after I take you to see Banner to make sure you’re actually fine.” Bucky practically hisses at the other man.

Rose smirks at Steve from her place at the counter. “Don’t worry Stevie, I’ll make sure to put a pillow on your chair before dinner.” She says, batting her eyelashes at him.

Steve glares at her as Bucky gets up to put their plates in the sink and take him to Bruce’s lab. 

“Remember whose in charge when Bucky isn’t here,” Steve says, still pouting a little. Rosie just laughs at the empty threat.

Bucky, rolling his eyes, says, “You’re both the biggest brats on the planet, why do I put up with it?”

Rosie’s smiles at that. “We are amazing entertainment and so nice to look at.”

Bucky lets out an exasperated sigh. “You both are a pain in my ass. Let’s go, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> While Rosie obviously doesn't want to be spanked, she has consented to this type of relationship with Bucky and Steve. Everything happening is safe, sane, and consensual despite how much she may seem to fight against him. It's all part of the dynamic that has been established.
> 
> I have several ideas for this work and I have already started on the next two installments. They are written and just need to be revised. If anyone wants to beta this work please lmk. My tumblr name is sassystuckystan so come message me :) Or ask me questions or just come hang out idc
> 
> I kind of want to write the story of them establishing their relationship and explaining Rosie's past. Is this something yall want? Comment or come tell me on tumblr.


End file.
